


【艾莱】All Fires the Fire/万火归一

by alfalfalf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: cp：艾伦·耶格尔x莱纳·布朗海马paro
Relationships: Bottom Reiner Braun - Relationship, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

星期一早上，艾伦保释出狱，迎接他的是个穿灰风衣的黄发男子。男人说他叫莱纳·布朗，当提及他与艾伦的关系时，他却嗫嚅起来，最终说，自己曾是他的熟人。

艾伦咀嚼起这个名字，但背后的门却开了，进来一个臭着脸的狱警支开莱纳：“手续还没办完，急什么。”艾伦眯起眼，读着他反光的胸牌上的字母，似乎是波尔克……加利亚德。

他凑到莱纳耳边说了什么，推着他出去了。艾伦惊讶地看着这个身材敦实的青年，却被他瞪了回去。

防爆门再度滑上，留一头雾水的艾伦在密闭的房间里干坐。他愣在椅子上足足有十来分钟，他的整个感官刚刚醒来，仿佛睡了很久很久，头昏脑涨，头一片空白。名副其实的空白。他仅仅知道自己名叫艾伦，是男性，年龄大概二十岁。此外一无所知，他思考……自己或许认识那个莱纳·布朗或者加利亚德的什么，但却发现头脑空空，记忆像蒸发了似的，脑袋里生锈的齿轮和螺丝咯咯摩擦，有什么东西在隆隆作响，像逼近的云团从内部爆裂瓦解。他铁了心地要沉下去思考，轰鸣声却越来越大，仿佛正在警告闯入了禁区的来访者——他开始头疼，恶心的声响从头颅一直穿到脚底，连内脏都跟着次声抖动。他连忙停止下思考，逃回现实的这件封闭房间，不适感这才消退。

回过神来，他正跪在地上喘气，头还有些痛，但更明显的、是他刚才没注意的后背传来的异物感，好像有一排东西蛰在肉里，尽管不疼，但是艾伦总感觉，有什么东西扎得更深了，在他背上不可见地开疆破土。等不再耳鸣，他站起身，脱下宽大的橘色上衣，借着墙壁的镜面一照，他被吓得叫了出来：自己的背上，应该是脊椎的位置，被一排凸起的金属刺代替。它们埋在肌肉的深处，仅留了一小段匍匐在皮肤上，像隆起的毒刺，又像鱼的脊鳍。人造的金属脊椎从后颈往下延伸，一节一节地贯穿他的上半身，直至本该是尾骨的位置。它们代替了安全的生理结构，成为暴露在外的獠牙。艾伦完全不知道这是什么，但直觉判定：如果他，艾伦·耶格尔还算得上是个像样的人类，那他就不该有这玩意——除非他身上发生过什么，或者是，被人拿去做了什么。

他颤抖地伸出手，对着镜子摸上了自己银色的颈椎。

看样子没毒，这是他冒出的第一个想法。

正当艾伦在房间里探索自己的身体时，两位昔日同学正在外叙旧，但更多地，只是加利亚德单方面地审讯莱纳。

“我怎么没听说过你有这样一个亲戚？”波尔克讥讽，“我们发现他时，正和一群流浪汉为伍，甚至成了他们的头儿，最近地下一连串的蓄谋抢劫都是他们干的。莱纳，我还以为你们布朗一家都是忠心耿耿的好市民呢。”

“他也不姓布朗。”莱纳没精打采，“他是我母亲那边一个很远的亲戚……我也是最近回老家整理家谱才得知的，有这样一个无父无母的流浪儿，没人找得到他——直到你们抓到那个流浪团伙，我才看到的报告想起这事。如果早点知道，就算是再早个五年也不会变成现在这样，就像你说的，布朗家养出了这样一个问题青年。”

莱纳揉了揉皱起的眉头，继续签加利亚德给他递来的一沓文件：监护权转移申请、居住地登记表、家庭成分、个人财产状况、职业调查、税收……他快速又小心地在每张表上勾圈，填上自己的证件号。莱纳·布朗，35岁，单身，行为记忆监督部副部长，按时纳税，一辈子与违法犯罪无缘。因为他就是负责打击犯罪的。

在记忆提取技术出现后，记忆可以以液体形态提取出来储存，再插入后颈上的接口被读取：在这个世纪，灵魂与肉体分开了。人们买卖记忆和身体，年轻人享用流水化的工业记忆体取乐，年老的人将一辈子的记忆转移到年轻的身体里永生。与此同时，这项技术在一个领域产生了超乎想象的作用。他们最先在些穷凶极恶的死刑犯身上实验：如果把犯人的记忆全部消除，抽成一具只有生理反射的身体，那可不是一桩美差。许多犯人的身体年轻健康，唯一腐朽的部分只有头脑——而当今，一具天生的，不是克隆或复制的健康身体是最昂贵的商品。那些不想再活下去的死囚，他们宁愿把自己的身体卖掉；一些愿意交钱保释，或是还想开启“第二次人生”的囚犯，会被植入统一、简单的思维，大多是些虚拟温和的正面记忆，和一些戒律和教条，去锁住他们犯过一次错的头脑。

“这些开启新人生的囚犯们都温和得像小婴儿，”与此同时，市内一栋高层里正在举行发布会，记忆监督部部长吉克·耶格尔说，“最早的实验者……我们追踪了十年，他们现在都成为了善良的市民，找到了自己发光发热的位置，不少人都感激我们给他们了新生。”他详实地介绍了技术，屏幕上跳出了几个例子：对于犯罪情节较轻的，现在技术成熟，可以选择性地删除厌世情绪、攻击性、还有那些导致他走上弯路的“不良记忆”。几个化名的例子里，他们精准地删除了犯人的童年创伤和霸凌经历，回归社会他笑容自信，与上司重修旧好，重新成为了“有用的人”。

“难道就没有重新犯罪的？我是说，没有统计过，万一有人受残存的人格影响重新犯罪，甚至干出更过分的事情，这不是放虎归山吗。”一个女记者举手提问，坐在吉克一旁的伊蕾娜立刻瞪了过去。她记得这个女人，伊尔泽·兰纳，支持灵魂肉体不可分离学说的自由派，前阵子被指与某些地下阵营有染。

“好问题，这位女士，”吉克抬头看向顶灯，眼镜的白光遮住了他的表情：“我们当然考虑过这点，所以，在他们所有人出狱前，我们在他们的脊椎里做了手脚——如果检测到犯人有犯罪意图，那脊髓里的炸药就会被神经电引爆……因此民众不用恐慌，我敢保证，这是一种绝对人道且安全的做法。除非犯人违反了契约精神。”

吉克没有继续说下去，但台下的记者都已经心领神会，交头接耳议论起来，伊尔泽从喉咙里挤出一声“可是环境呢……我认为人受环境的影响更大”，然而周围的议论声改过了她，她只能面色发青地坐下了。伊蕾娜微微低头，长刘海盖着眼睛，冷哼一声。

莱纳终于签完所有文件了，他将文件袋封好交还给波尔克。

“真可惜。只能祝你能和这个来路不明的麻烦亲戚好好相处了，你准备让他叫你什么？莱纳叔叔？”波尔克揶揄。莱纳工作后平步青云，年纪轻轻当上了警察系统里的新兴部门的副长，但波尔克性格直率，对待老同学的态度仍和当年一样辛辣。

“别打趣我了……我就是不希望别人知道这事才托你来的。”莱纳低下头，毕竟‘家丑不可外扬’，波尔克也没继续追问了。不知怎么，波尔克似乎就是瞧不上莱纳这人，两人曾吵架，波尔克说第一次见面时就被他身上虚伪的味道熏得想拿石头扔他，而莱纳反讽这就是你仕途不顺一把年纪还在基层的原因（话音刚落，波尔克的拳头就招呼在他的鼻骨上了）。当然波尔克的脾气来得快也去得快，第二天两人就继续一起去上课了。

“但是很奇怪，”波尔克像想起了什么似的，突然开口：“我听说他们在清洗这个艾伦·耶格尔的记忆时，发生了两件很奇怪的事。一个是，他本来的记忆似乎就只有几个月。”

“哦？”

“据说他的记忆无聊且短小到让人遗憾。他最早的记忆，大概是三个月前，从醒来就在垃圾堆里翻找食物，找过夜的地方，后来和一些流浪者搭上后，就开始做些小偷小摸，抢劫行人，又吸纳了些闲人，开始抢商店。”

“短短几个月就已经成为流浪者的首领组织抢劫便利店，确实是个危险的人物。”莱纳评价中肯。

波尔克恶心地看了莱纳一眼，知道他又在打马虎眼。

“问题是为什么他只有几个月的记忆。”波尔克继续说，“医生认为，你也看到了吧，他那个人造脊椎，估计是之前出过什么意外，车祸一类，得了脑震荡。估计是在那之前就已经失忆了，或者是穷困潦倒把自己的记忆都卖了，但还是奇怪得很……从没见过卖记忆能卖得这么彻底的，连婴幼儿时期的情绪记忆都一片空白！这能做到吗！所以他们还是更倾向于失忆。莱纳，这个你应该更懂些……喂，这位家属，你知道是怎么回事吗？”他用手肘捅了捅莱纳。

“是失忆，他被高速飞行艇撞过。”莱纳淡淡地说。

“飞行艇。那意思就是说他是那个金属脊椎和只有个空壳的电子脑都是那次手术的产物吧。”波尔克挑眉，似乎就在等他这句话，“那就是第二件怪事了。”

“什么？”

“他的电子脑和金属脊椎，是我们从没见过的型号，有几段磨损的骨节，要找替换的零件都没有哩。造型和功能上已经很老旧了，现在柔性材料取代一切，这种危险又不实用的金属外骨骼早被淘汰了，记忆接口和其他功能也花里胡哨的。而他那个简直是个电线外露的半成品……还在试验中的——对！半成品！我想起来了，大学时我在学校博物馆见过这种！”

他堵住莱纳，压低了声音：“你记得吗，当时我们是一起去看的……两百多年前的首个试验品，发明记忆提取技术的初代王的脊椎！就是长这样的……”

“波尔克，你想多了。”莱纳挠挠头，“其实我就见过不少这种，我办公室的图集里有，这叫什么……蒸汽朋克爱好者？古着爱好者？和改装车一样脏兮兮又让人头疼的玩意。”

波尔克的热情冷了一半，确实，他只是思维跳跃，而莱纳才是记忆管理上的专家。不排除此人是个彻底的废铁爱好者，爱到了把自己送进了垃圾堆。波尔克摇摇头继续说：“但我要说的是，那根脊椎外表够简陋吧，安全级别异常地高，绝对不是一位行为艺术家该有的玩意，韩吉博士也说没见这种编码方式。”

“那确实很奇怪……”莱纳一愣：“那你们怎么把他抓进来的，还给他洗了脑？”

由于大部分犯人拒不配合，他们通常是强硬地破解后颈的接口，撬开记忆的大门解码。除非……

“他自己同意跟我们进来的啊。”波尔克说，“我也觉得很奇怪，当时他似乎有点惊讶，但马上转为‘我就在等你们呢’的神情，什么话都没说，就乖乖地跟着上了车。后来说要提取记忆时他也就‘啊’了一声就同意了——别像只猪一样愣着看着我，傻瓜会传染的，对，就是他自己主动解锁记忆口的。”

两人已经走到了审讯室门前。莱纳愣住，波尔克玩味着他的脸色变化，他最后叹了口气。

“所以我才问你，他到底是什么人。”波尔克难得严肃，“他真的是你的‘某个远方亲戚吗’？莱纳，你不会又在揽什么……事情吧。”

莱纳忽然回过神来，只是对着他笑了一下，便开门走了进去。

与此同时，在记忆监督部的25层会议厅，发布会刚刚结束，吉克·耶格尔携手下皮克·芬格尔和秘书伊蕾娜从后面离开。

“……真是累死我了，我最不擅长说这么多又官方又文质彬彬的话了，莱纳呢，工作日第一天翘班啊，我这算帮他代班。皮克妹妹，你帮我说说他啊。”

“布朗副长今天有家事请假了，是你自己没读邮件。”皮克声音幽幽。“况且一点也不‘文质彬彬’，这发布会，”她眼神别向一边：“你没听见台下有人说‘记忆监督局果然是邪恶科学家的组织’吗……”

伊蕾娜点了点头。

“家事？这小子竟然会有家事，他上无老下无小，一个注孤身的老光棍……”吉克无视了下属的后半段批评，突然大叫：“啊！难道我们的副长要有对象了？”


	2. 意外

艾伦入住莱纳家后，生活算不上无趣，但也足够叫他乏味的了。出狱后，他最要紧的任务是尽快学习，莱纳与他约定，只要他掌握了能在这个社会生存下去的知识技能，作为监护人，他就放艾伦自由：工作或者学习都可以，他能帮艾伦搞到救助补贴和一间自己的单间公寓。艾伦同意了他的提议，在屋子里被关了两周后，他已经无聊到烦闷，白天，莱纳出门上班，留他一个人看家。到了休息日，莱纳总要睡到早上十点，艾伦估计他是没什么朋友的人，因为两周以来，从没有访客上门。

根据他的出狱协议，他必须在监护人身边度过三个月。艾伦百无聊赖，他对莱纳给他提供的百科书兴趣缺缺，用他的话说，每翻开一本监狱出版的通俗读物、技能知识放大细看，字里行间只有“做个好人”四个字。

“要不是生活所迫，谁会愿意去做坏事。”艾伦嗤之以鼻。尽管失忆，艾伦在某些方面仍然固执己见——用他的话说，他只遵循自己的直觉，除非莱纳能拿出让他的直觉动摇的证据来。莱纳拿他没办法，但还是每晚抽一个小时，逼着艾伦坐在餐桌对面把书里的内容读给艾伦听。

“……王在世界的中心建立起都市，王拥有过目不忘的记忆力，而在他19岁的加冕仪式上，王继承了世界的记忆。世界的记忆时包含完整的历史与未来，因此王能看到最正确的路，他用世界的智慧引导我们走向幸福……”

莱纳看着艾伦别过头去，百无聊赖地玩着自己的手指，他知道艾伦愿意坐在这儿听自己长篇大论地叙述只是出于对自己给他提供饮食起居的恩情，不能就地逃跑，也不能开口反驳。但面对如此温顺得艾伦，莱纳已经无比感激了，简直要落泪。艾伦似乎对自己的指甲失去了兴趣，转而开始玩自己的头发，他用小指勾起长发的发尾，拧成一股，拨开一小撮绕在手指上缠着，绕着逐渐成形的小辫子束到耳后。莱纳看得出神，忘记了手里的书，也忘了嘴里的词。米黄色的灯光温和地照在艾伦的脸上，他的灰眸被照成金色，莱纳呼吸一滞：在这个夜晚，温和的艾伦和燃烧的灯丝无异，但莱纳知道，那能够成为明灯的，本质是一团火。

艾伦抬起头，困惑地看着停下的莱纳，他突然说：“你曾经也这样给谁念过这些东西吗？”

“你为什么这样觉得？”

“不……只是觉得，你对这些内容很熟悉，都没念错过，”艾伦说，“而且你好像很擅长给人讲述这些事情……总之，只是我这样感觉。”

莱纳干笑一声：“那也不奇怪吧，我的工作就是处理这些事。”遵循王的意志，消除不该存在的记忆，塑造新的记忆。但艾伦猜错了，莱纳并没有给任何一个罪人念过这些东西，他曾被人抱在怀里，担任的却是现在艾伦的角色。

莱纳继续念书，他已经念到王的生平的后半了，他说：王的身体拥有无限再生的能力，秘密来源于他独特的脊椎和大脑。王遇上过数次暗杀，但是只要脊髓的后颈断没有被完全破坏，他便一次次地再生，长出完整的身体。后来人们发现，原来那里便是记忆的奥秘所在——王对自己的身体进行试验，发现记忆竟可以转化为物质形态，就是这样，拥有了无尽的记忆海的他才能够一次次地从中重塑自己的身体，毕竟，无穷减少一点儿仍然是无穷。但是他转而思考：自己的能力能否造福所有人，其他人能不能像他一样将记忆以物质形态提取出来，用来修复受伤的身体，或者储存自己想要遗忘的记忆。

“从结果上看，他成功了，”艾伦举起双手做拉伸，他背后的金属脊椎嘎嘎作响，“这位王的本意想要自己的子民幸福，但他一定没想到，自己发明的技术竟然会被这样利用。”艾伦对自己失忆一事颇有微词，又追着嘲讽了两句说如果记忆能够转化为物质，那位国王一定是全世界最富有的人，而他艾伦·耶格尔，一个失忆的罪犯，则是同字面般地一贫如洗。

这是没办法的事，莱纳耸肩，事已至此，你我都无法逆转变革的到来。

艾伦陷入思考，显然，他还想说些什么，但最后他站起身，说自己困了。

晚安，莱纳点点头，摘下眼镜，合上了书本。

“晚安，莱纳。”

莱纳的公寓位于顶层，有一半都被改造成了布满植物的阳光房。莱纳在家时，大部分时间都花在照顾花草上；而艾伦对植物兴趣缺缺——不知为何，第一次踏入温室那浓厚潮湿的环境时，艾伦就感到异常地恶心，莱纳闻言不悦，故意说是艾伦不懂欣赏，要禁止艾伦进入温室，生怕他踩坏了花苗。

“我还不高兴帮你浇水呢。”艾伦恹恹地走出温室，连打了三个喷嚏。

比起花草，他更不止一次抱怨莱纳糟糕透顶的烹饪水平：和每个单身汉一样，莱纳对厨艺的理解停留于“把食物煮熟”这一层面。在连吃了两周速冻杂菜配水煮鸡胸肉后，艾伦忍无可忍，向莱纳声明了问题的严重性。

“你又没吃过其他人做的饭，你怎么知道我做的难吃。”莱纳加完班，灰头土脸地解开领带挂在衣帽架上，吉克在办公室嚷嚷了一晚上，指责布朗副长最近满面疲态，力不从心，每天都像急着第一个下班，还经常盯着手机神神秘秘地干什么。莱纳一语不发地听着吉克奚落自己，心思全在耶蕾娜刚邮件他的几份文件上。吉克可以不干活，耶蕾娜可以不干活，他们的工作核心是人谈话。但是他必须干活。

“莱纳，”吉克语闭，拍了拍他的肩，莱纳被迫晃了两晃。耳边嗡嗡声终于停下了。“我理解，家里多了一个人就是要得多担一份责任，我懂的……她一定很难哄吧，辛苦了。”

吉克走了。莱纳愣了，从显示器后纳闷地探出头：吉克难道知道了？不，不可能……他把艾伦·耶格尔藏得很好，吉克也不是那么敬业的人，连几个月前芝麻点大的抢劫案都关心。耶蕾娜？不，她更不会知道。不过“她”又是怎么回事？

但不论如何，吉克·耶格尔绝对是最不能知道这件事的人，莱纳手心被冷汗浸满，或许他的上司只是产生了什么奇妙的误解……那样是最好的。

“莱——纳——”莱纳的思绪被另一个聒噪的声音拉回现实。艾伦·耶格尔盘着腿坐在沙发上，他的黑色长发被胡乱地塞进卫衣帽子，被他自己绕起来打了个结，艾伦啪啪地拍着沙发抱枕：“你加班加傻了啊，我在和你说话。”

“哦……抱歉。你前面说什么来着？”莱纳在他身边坐下。他不怎么敢看艾伦的脸，很奇妙，就像两人初见那天他的自我介绍，他当然认识艾伦，而且熟悉得很，他见过各个年龄段的艾伦，但却从没见过他长到这么大时，脸上仍能露出这种天真的表情。在过去，当艾伦长大后，他们之间只剩下支离破碎的痛苦了。

“我说你做饭难吃。”艾伦不屑地又说了一遍，“你问我我怎么知道的，我就是知道，因为我今天自己做了饭。”艾伦享受着莱纳的表情由阴转晴再转阴，莱纳立刻捧起他的手仔细查看：没有创可贴，没有割伤，没有烫伤。这才放心。

“你做了什么？”莱纳叹口气。艾伦站起身，示意莱纳跟他来厨房。厨房里飘着炖肉的馥郁鲜香，炉子上仍然点着小火，艾伦揭开奶锅的盖子，拿起碗勺，给他盛了满满一整碗。

“这是……”莱纳接过碗，凝视着碗里的肉块。土豆炖肉，只需要把切好的土豆和肉下料炖至酥软，再普通不过的家菜。

“我从这上面看的。”艾伦拿着一本棕色封面的笔记本，莱纳的记忆逐渐苏醒：那是当初他第一次离家工作时卡丽娜给他写的菜谱，满满一本的独门秘方。莱纳工作繁忙，不是食堂就是清水白菜，难得的休息日，也不愿为一顿饭奔前走后，早忘了这事。

“这是什么时候的东西了……？纸面都发黄受潮了。”艾伦把本子脆弱的纸张翻得哗哗响，莱纳用叉子叉起一块肉：“你怎么挑了这道菜做？”艾伦没说话，翻到写着土豆炖肉的那页：“我一打开，发现本子这页的折痕最多，还脏兮兮地滴了好几滴油——唔，你看这儿，还有你写的笔记呢：‘土豆炖肉里也可以放奶酪’，和写菜谱的人字不一样吧。因此我推测，这大概是你，还在给自己做人吃的饭时最常做的，或者是你最喜欢的菜。”

莱纳笑了，夸奖了艾伦。艾伦猜错了，确实有个人曾经常给他做这道菜，但不是他自己，他自己就像艾伦对花草一样对烹饪头大，他自己身体健壮，吃不死就行，但这位同居者显然挑剔上几倍。这份卡丽娜2.0版的菜谱曾被某个芝士爱好者改良过，他用面包沾着碗里的肉汁和开始变冷拉丝的芝士送进嘴里，确实是和记忆中一模一样的味道：料放足，肉炖得入口即化，芝士倒了一整袋下去，在火上反应几小时后变身最具威胁力的热量炸弹。莱纳年龄说小不小，但已经到了该注意指标代谢变慢的年龄了，已经很久没有吃这种让吉克（高血脂患者）看了就要皱眉惨叫的食物了。

艾伦把菜谱扔桌上，说自己要去看电视了，让莱纳把锅洗了。莱纳点点头，给起身走到酒柜，给自己倒了杯红酒。只可惜，以前与他吃着土豆炖肉共饮的还有另一人。

莱纳收拾完毕，将卷起的袖子放下来，擦着手走进客厅时，艾伦还在看电视。他一直在追一档深夜节目。就在莱纳看着他后颈银色的反光缅怀过去时，他的手机突然响了。

艾伦看着他接了电话，因为酒气涨红的脸迅速变白，他支吾了几声，立刻挂断电话，冲向门口，重新批上制服准备出门。

“急事，”他坐在门口和鞋带搏斗，“我估计……嗯……会很晚回来，但是艾伦，今晚我不在家时，你千万别出去，窗户也不准开，把窗帘拉好。”他回过头看艾伦，脸色像个死人。艾伦刚想问为什么，但莱纳头也不回地走了。

艾伦一头雾水地重新抓起茶几上的玉米片，算了，他也不关心莱纳的工作到底出了什么紧急状况，他更关心电视剧的男主角在这个生死关头会选择留下来，还是背叛女主去实现自己的梦想。然而就当主角被情人用枪抵着，即将开口吐出答案时，电视突然跳了两下，转到了新闻的页面：

“接下来插播一条紧急消息：就在刚才，王都本地时间23时40分，国王广场附近发生一连串连环爆炸案，在外请市民听从指挥，就近避难；在家的市民请不要外出，再播报一遍……”

电视画面的左下角贴着一张嫌犯的照片，上面标注着“越狱在逃犯A”。那是一位扎着马尾棕发棕眼的女孩，穿着橙色的囚服，脸庞尚未稚嫩，但是双眸中却有两团鄙视一切、愤恨一切的火焰，狠狠地嘲弄着藏在屏幕背后的善良市民们。

艾伦凝视着她布满仇恨的双眼，他总感觉，那双眼中有什么他异常熟悉的东西……他是不是见过这个女孩，越狱？或许他们见过，或许……或许自己也曾是她的同伙？对，莱纳警告他，让他千万别出门，门窗关好，这事一定和自己有关，而莱纳知道多少？莱纳知道多少自己的事情……

艾伦开始头疼，就像先前那样，他一旦深入自己的记忆，开始思考自己的事情就会剧烈地头疼。但他现在必须清醒，必须思考。他抱着头往沙发靠背上撞，撞得眼冒金星。或许是被电视上的女孩的愤怒感染，他突然大发脾气把茶几掀倒，纸巾，咖啡壶，小橘子，吃到一半的玉米片咕噜咕噜地滚到地上。无论如何，艾伦现在确信了一件事：莱纳在骗自己……他有事瞒着自己。但是脑海中的噪声越来越大，似乎有个人在向自己说话，友好地喊他艾伦，那个声音是莱纳吗……

他倒在沙发上昏迷了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是想借用汤浅政明《海马》的设定，但是写大纲时high了！加了一堆有的没的设定凑合吧。第一章基本都在介绍背景了，有点无聊，第二章艾伦就是主角了。


End file.
